Whatever will be, will be
by MeganMarie1122
Summary: While Greyson Chance is vacationing in Miami Beach Florida, he accidentally bumps into Emily Grace, Em, literally. Okay, just please read, I suck at summaries. Also includes YouTube singer Austin Mahone! Haha
1. Chapter 1

***AUTHOR NOTE*** Hi guys, this is my first story, please don't be harsh. It's not long at first or that interesting, but I promise in like chapter three it gets a WHOLE lot better. I just have to get the story setting going and all the characters in. Please review, I need all the feedback I can get! Have fun reading!

***STORY TIME***

"Emily! Get up and say goodbye to your father and I!" my step-mom yells up the stairs. "Coming," I slowly crawl out of my warm comfy bed, hit my alarm clock telling it to shut-up, and trudge down what seems like endless stairs; obviously still wiped out from my 8th grade Universal field trip yesterday.

Finally hitting ground level, I wrap my arms around my father's neck and whisper a goodbye and mumble out an 'I love you'. Then I slightly hug my step-mom and wish her a fun trip. They were vacationing in Bolivia for the next month, and I was not looking forward to being away from my father that long. I have lived with him for 6 years now, and the longest we've been apart is when I go to my mom's for 2 weeks. The only good part out of all of this is that I finally convinced him to let me stay at my best friend, Izzy's, house. We've known each other ever since I moved out here with my father and were instant friends. She and I were going to go to the beach after school today.

I suddenly perk up realizing that it's my last day of 8th grade, and I had graduated 2 days ago. Smiling I hug my father again and tell them both to stay safe and have a great flight. Dad runs over all the rules before shutting the door and kissing my cheek.

I ran up the stairs to my room with thoughts of how this day could turn out race through my head, my thoughts were immediately cut off when my phone buzzed letting me know I had a text message. I grabbed my phone and unlocked it; the glow from the screen surprisingly strained my eyes a bit.

_"Hey Em, I'm outside. OPEN UP! -Izzy"_

Oh, just Isabelle; I quickly typed a reply.

_"Hey! Door's open, everyone just left."_

Right as I threw my phone back on my bed, my bedroom door flew open, startling me. "Too late," Izzy said as her phone beeped letting her know I had texted her back. "You know you really should respect a girls' privacy next time you break into her house," I say smugly and shyly smiling as she closes the door behind her. "You know you really should lock your door, I mean someone could have busted in and kidnapped you! And we really don't need that!" I turn to my closet trying to drain out my friends' unnecessary ranting.

About 15 minutes later, she finally realizes I haven't been paying attention and abruptly stops mid-sentence and just stares at me. _Wow, that took her forever to realize I wasn't listening, wonder what's up with her. _I thought curiously as I asked her which belt I should wear. We both shrugged off what just happened as she pointed to my favorite belt; it's black with soda tops on it. I got it for my 14th birthday a few months back. I throw it to the side and put my other belts back where they were before I disturbed their nice little pile. I gestured towards my closet letting her know it's time to go through a process that takes about half an hour; picking out what I was going to wear that day. And knowing it was the last day of school, we had to choose quite carefully. I never really cared what people thought of me, but on days like this, a last impression was something I worry about, because that is the last time you see that person, or those people, and how you present yourself is very important. That's the way they will remember you.


	2. Chapter 2

We enter my walk in closet and she takes the right, I take the left; grazing over everything, but looking at some things more carefully. We finally decide on a neon blue cut-off shirt with a black camisole under it and my white skinny jeans with my blue, black, gray, and white Etnies. Then I grab my belt and slip it on. Izzy grabs my arm as I'm in the middle of buckling it and drags me to the bathroom to help me with my hair. I pull out my knot-filled pony-tail relieved that my hair was still strait from me fixing it last night. Izzy giggles at my relief and I punch her playfully. I grab my brush and start to work on getting the knots out, owing every time the brush left my head. Izzy seeing as she isn't needed any more runs down stairs to make breakfast.

"Do you want toast or the Isabelle Breakfast Supreme?" Izzy calls to me as I'm packing my backpack up for school. "How about the IBS with toast," I ask hopefully. The IBS is most definitely my favorite thing to eat since we invented it 3 years back; it consists of, cereal, eggs, and pancakes. But sometimes we skip the pancakes because they take too long to cook. "How about I just make toast because we only have 15 minutes left before we have to leave," Izzy says throwing my hope aside. "Okay, fine. You win this round! I'm gonna run up and get my bag ready for after school," I say as I gesture towards the stairs. Izzy nods reassuring me that it's okay for me to leave her.

Upstairs I grab my beach bag and start rummaging through my bathing suits trying to decide which one I wanted to wear. I finally pick my purple one and shut my drawer, grabbing my sunblock, and pink and white striped beach towel I've had since I was about 4 and stuffing into the bag. I run down the stairs to be greeted with my breakfast. Smiling I grab the plate from Izzy and throw the bag on the ground and we walk to the kitchen table and share the toast.

When we finally finish I throw the paper plate in the trash and rinse the crumbs of my hands. We grab our backpacks and start for school meeting up Izzys' boyfriend, Austin; he was relieved it was the last day at school because he had started getting noticed for his singing and the videos he was putting up on YouTube. He walked up to us with the biggest smile on face which could only mean two things, he was planning something mischievous, or he was oddly really happy. Izzy and I both hoped for the second option but were not surprised when he pulled out silly string and water balloons from behind his back. We both gasped and took off running as fast as we could towards the school as water splashed our ankles when the balloons hit the pavement.

We reached the school successfully without being hit with a mass of water balloons and silly string. Trying to catch his breath Austin walks up to us, "Wow you two are fast for a couple of girls!" He exclaims as Izzy and I playfully hit him in the shoulder. We all walk into our homeroom laughing, we run to our lockers and grab all we need for our 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 5th classes. It was an early bell schedule so 5th came before homeroom. We all said our goodbyes and headed off to first. School was dragging by and by the time the last bell rang, we were all over it.

Walking home Austin breaks away from us to go home and get his stuff ready for the beach, leaving Izzy and I to walk the rest of the two blocks to my house and get my stuff and then to Izzys to get hers so we can leave. "I still can't believe Austin and I are dating," Izzy says in awe. "Really? It's been about a month? Shouldn't you be used to him by now?" I ask in slight confusion. "Well, I mean yeah, but sometimes I still don't feel like I'm actually dating Austin Mahone, the rising singer on YouTube, you know? It's kinda crazy;" I look at her "You shouldn't look at like that, just look at him as Austin." She watches her feet, "Yeah, I guess you're right," We reach my house and I unlock it and run it to grab my bag making a deal that when we get back I'll pack for Izzys. I run out lock the door and we run to Izzys house. We burst through the door and race to get ready. We grab tank tops for when we get out of the water and are dry and don't want to wear the shirts we came with, and we slip on flip-flops and run outside to Austin's house. We pile into his moms car and she drops us off at the beach. She tells Austin she'll be back in 3 hours and to meet her here. When she drives off we all race to the sand and try to find a nice spot to set our stuff down. We finally come across a nice little area not too far from the walkway, but far enough. We situate our stuff and have a mini race to the water. The coldness of the water shocks me as the waves crash against my torso and Izzy and I squeal. Austin just laughs and attacks Izzy knocking her under water. I burst out in laughter, but only to the surprise of Austin yelling "Oh really? Your next!" I squeal in fear, running for the shore with him right behind me, "No! You will never catch me!" I yell back at him turning around to face him and Izzy laughing hysterically. Running backwards watching Austin try to catch up, I bump into someone and realize they fell down. I look down and see a boy, about my age staring back at me with chocolate brown eyes.

"Ohmygosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to knock you down, my best friends' jerk of a boyfriend was trying to push me in the water and I wasn't paying attention where I was running. Here, let me help you up," I offer him my hand and he takes it willingly. Only to pull me down and gain his revenge, "There, now we're even! And now he doesn't have to worry about catching you," He musters out between his laughter, and everyone else starts in laughing as I'm sitting in the water next to this mystery boy who looks quite familiar feeling defeated. By the way he acted, I could tell he saw I was not happy; he got up and outstretched his hand to help me up. I get up suddenly realizing who it was that I had just knocked over and got pulled in the water by; my absolute favorite singer of all time, Greyson Chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Swiftly pulling our hands away "I'm sorry," I say awkwardly as he echoes me. Breaking our eye contact I focus on my friend who is laughing, and about to fall over in the water. "Do you really think that was funny? Huh? How about I tackle you?" Austin suddenly stops laughing "Do you really want to go there. After what just played out? I will chase you again," I stopped smiling and yelled "Oh crap! No!" and quickly told Greyson to stay there as I would be right back, and take off running in the other direction. All I hear is Izzy and Greyson's laughter fading off as I run from Austin. Next thing I see is water flushing over my head. I look over and see Austin's leg all blurry, grab it, and pull it towards me sending him falling helplessly into to the water. "Hey! Uncalled for!" Austin yells as we resurface. I chuckle slightly and glance over to Izzy. She's dying of laughter. I glace the other way to see Greyson standing in the same spot he was before, smiling. I smile to myself and get up to walk over to him. "Once again, I'm really sorry I knocked you down, and possibly ruined your good time here at Miami Beach," I say completely doubting the uncertainty he'd want to stay. "Oh, no that's alright, and you didn't ruin it. I actually had more fun just now than I've been having for the past hour I've been here!" I slightly smile and he responds with his perfect little smile and a chuckle. Then all the sudden Izzy comes out of nowhere screaming my name and she grabs me and pulls me aside. "Is that who I think it is?" She asks with a knowing look on her face, I guess she figured it out while I was being chased. "Yeah, Greyson Chance, you thought right. You can't tell but I'm freaking out on the inside," we both smile, "Oh, I know you too well. I knew that when you quickly looked away from me to see if he was still here," I start to look worried, "Am I that obvious?" "No, I just know you all too well,"

Austin and Greyson walked up to Izzy and me asking if there was anything wrong and cut our conversation short. "No, we're fine, just, girl talk. You guys wouldn't understand, nor would you even want to listen or understand," Izzy giggles as I flash a look at her. The guys put their hands up as a sign of innocence and Izzy and I both start laughing. "So I haven't exactly properly introduced myself," Greyson stutters afraid of clicking bells in mine and Izzy's heads. "M-my name is Greyson, nice to meet you," he says outstretching his arm for me to shake his hand. I take his hand willingly and introduce my friends and I, "Hi, I'm Emily Grace, call me Em. This is Izzy and Austin," I say pointing to them as I am still shaking Greyson's hand. He pulls away and waves at them with a sigh of relief and sadness. He is probably thinking I either do not know of him, or do not recognize him, not realizing I am just holding in my secret.

"Is anyone up to build a huge crazy sandcastle?" Izzy asks hoping for cheers of agreement. "Wait, what about Greyson? He might not be able to stay, he's probably got better things to do and people to see." I say completely just looking for signs that he wants to stay. "Well I don't think I have anything to do, my mom is right over there. I'll go ask if I could hang out with you guys for a while," He runs off to find his mom. "Austin, go follow him! Em and I need to talk," Izzy shoos him away and turns to me excitedly "So, he totally likes you!" I give her a confused stare "Izzy, he barely knows me. We literally just met five minutes ago!" Protesting she says, "If he didn't like you, even just a little he wouldn't want to stay and goof around" The waves crash against my knees and make me stumble, "Whoa, are you good? Don't lose your balance," I look around confused as to who yelled that at me. To my surprise, I saw Greyson and Austin walking back to where Izzy and I were standing. "I'm guessing you can stay?" Izzy calls out to Greyson "Well until my mom wants to leave, I basically have the day to me," He looks at me and smiles "Well not technically," Izzy hits me playfully "Stop getting all technical Em! You always do that. We're supposed to be having fun," I splash her "I am having fun! Aren't you?" She tries splashing me, but fails miserably "Yes. Now let's go build a sandcastle! I'm getting cold out here," We all run to the shore and fall on our butts in the perfect spot to build.

"What exactly are we making?" I asked looking at our half-finished sculpture confused. "It's a bunny," Izzy replies. "Really? I thought it was a shark?" Greyson contradicts. "No, it's a llama!" Austin bursts with enthusiasm and we all start laughing at him. I look at him with more confusion then before. "How in the world is it a llama?" Laughing he responds, "Look, see there's the head, there's the body. Do you see it now?" Shaking my head, "No, not at all. You're crazy," I walk towards Izzy, "Dude, I'm gonna have to agree with Em here. That looks nothing like a llama," Greyson smiles at me and quickly turns away. "Hey! I know what it is! It's a buhshama!" Greyson, Izzy, and I all look at each other in complete confusion. "What in the world is a buhshama?" We all ask in unison. "Well, it's a combination of a bunny, shark, and llama!" We all fall to the ground with laughter as Austin is just standing there looking innocent.

***AUTHOR'S** **NOTE***

Sorry this is short guys, I've been busy and completely blocked with what I want exactly to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

***AUTHOR'S NOTE!***

_Guys, I'm sorry this is taking forever and that this chapter is so short! I've been really busy and completely blocked with how I can put what I want to happen! I promise next chapter will be better!-3 Thank you so much for reading. It means a lot!_

***STORY TIME!***

"Well, I think this was just a complete fail," Izzy says circling our masterpiece. "Hopefully the waves take it away!" She looks at me chuckling. "Well, maybe if we're lucky. Or some little kid will come and knock it down. Hey wait, that's not such a bad idea!" Everyone looks at each other with a knowing look in their eye. "On the count of three, one…two…THREE!" We all charge towards our sand sculpture knocking it down and getting sand everywhere. As we finish attacking it, Izzy and I exchange glances and walk down towards the water to rinse off all the sand. "Geez, well that was fun. I mean, apart from the sand getting everywhere." She says to me. "Well, I mean that's kind of expected, I mean we did demolish it," The waves come up and we both go under to wash the sand out of hair. As we resurface, we see Austin and Greyson running towards our chairs and umbrella. I look over at Izzy and ask her if she wants to go see what they're doing. "Sure, I just hope Austin doesn't kidnap my phone again! That was horrible, my mom was worried about me for a week," I laugh at her and we race up to the boys. "What are you two plotting?" I ask sarcastically looking at Greyson. "Nothing, nothing at all. Austin just wanted to find some food," I walk over to the cooler we brought and grab out a soda. "Well, we certainly have enough of that. Between us three we have to food," I was about to start telling a story when somebody's phone started to ring. "Alright, now who didn't fallow the beach rules and left their phone on?" Izzy says staring at Austin. "Hey, it's not me! Mine phone is on vibrate!" I look at mine to make sure it wasn't my phone and Greyson does the same thing. "Oh, it's me guys. Sorry about that," Greyson says walking away to answer his phone.

About 15 minutes later, he walks back with a weird look on his face. "Hey guys, I have to go. My mom needs me. She says it's important. I'm sorry; I had a lot of fun though," He walks over to me and gives me a goodbye hug. "I'd hug you too Izzy, but that would be disrespecting my good friend Austin here, and that's not cool," He says after finally letting me go. "Oh just come here," Izzy demands and grabs his arms to pull him into a hug. "Hey, I thought that was disrespecting me man?" Austin says jokingly while giving Greyson a goodbye handshake hug thing that guys do. "It was really cool meeting you Greyson; I hope we catch each other again," I say hoping that he'll agree to meeting up somewhere. "Well, here, I'll give you my number and we'll work something out. I would really love to see all of you guys again. I honestly had a blast," We all exchange numbers and Greyson gave me another hug goodbye. As I watch him leave Izzy and Austin come up to mock me about he and I having crushes on each other. "Guys, cut out! Come on! Please!" They just start laughing at me and we walk down into the water one last time.

"Hurry, go! We're going to be late!" Izzy yells as we realize what time it is. Austin's mom is probably up in the parking lot getting really mad and impatient with us. "Austin! How could you let us forget when we had to be back?" I say to him as we're running up to the ramp that goes to the parking lot. "I don't know! I forgot I'm sorry!" Luckily, his mom was also running late and didn't realize we had just got there. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. There's traffic backed up all the way," We all pile into his mom's car and ride back home, the whole time I'm texting Izzy and Greyson. "Who are you talking to, seeing as though you cannot put that phone down Em?" I look up and just stare at Izzy for help. "Probably her dad, I think he just landed, didn't he?" I sigh of relief "Uhm yeah, he had a very safe flight, and says hello," We reach my house and Izzy and I crawl out and say goodbye to Austin. Izzy walks straight to the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I'll make us some sandwiches," She says walking towards the refrigerator. "Sure, I'm starving." I run upstairs and make sure I have everything for Izzy's for tonight. My phone starts ringing and I race to find it in my bag. When I finally get to it, it's on the last ring. "Hello," I say waiting for the other person to reply and relieved I didn't miss the call. "Hello?" I hear a familiar voice on the other line. "Greyson, is that you?" A very pleased and happy Greyson replies. "Yes, hey Emily!" Now I'm confused. "Uhm, hi, I'm sorry, but why did you call? We were just texting and I'm somewhat busy getting ready to leave for Izzys. Can you make this quick?" There was a brief pause before he replied. Sounding slightly disappointed by my reaction, he says, "Oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk and see when you were available next. I'm leaving in about five months, but I want to see you definitely before a few go by," I sit to think for a second and reply. "I have no idea, my parents are out of town and I'm staying with Izzy until they get back. So I'll have to get back to you on that," There was a long pause before he spoke again and I could hear voices in the background. "That's okay, just text me when you're available, alright?" I smile to myself. "Yep, okay I will. It was awesome meeting you. I'll talk to you later. Bye," I hang up the phone and run downstairs to Izzy.

We finished our sandwiches, got my things and headed over to Izzys. "Hello Mr. Collins," I say as we walk into her house. "Oh hello Emily, how are you doing? Did your dad have a nice flight?" We drop my stuff down and join Izzy's father in the living room "Yeah I guess and I'm fine. Excited for summer," I share a glance with Izzy and we run to her room. "So, what did you and Mr. Greyson Chance talk about?" Izzy playfully asks me. "Well, if you want to know, you'll just have to take my phone and break into it and read my texts. He says he really wants to hangout," She grabs my phone and unlocks it. We both know each other's phone lock combinations, for best friend's sake, and emergencies. While she reads, she lets out a couple "oohs", "awe's", and smiles the whole time. "I really hope he likes you! So you can finally get a boyfriend and finally stop complaining about being forever alone," I grab my phone back and smile "Yeah, me too. Do think he might? He called when I was upstairs and was begging to know when next I was free. I told him I'd talk to you and text him later," Izzy grabs my phone back and starts typing something. "What are doing?" I ask skeptically immediately regretting everything. "Oh, you'll see," She says with a sly grin on her face. "Now I'm scared," I reach for my phone but she pulls away still typing. "Oh come one, please?" She gets up and walks to the other side of the room. My phone beeps a couple of times and she just types away. After about 5 minutes of torturing me and secretly plotting something on my phone she looks up, hands me my phone and smiles. "What? Tell me what you did!" She just smiles and laughs. "This Friday, you missy, have a date with Greyson," My whole face lights up. "What? Are you kidding?"


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, sorry guys that I haven't be writing/uploading lately. I've gotten really busy and just haven't been able to write. So, I am very sorry to those of you who have been reading, but I will not be completing this story. I am however going to start a new story. So I hope you still follow me and what I have planned for the future of the FF account I have made. Thank you so much for reading. And again I am very sorry for not continuing on with it.


End file.
